1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid discharge apparatus and a tube position correcting method.
2. Related Art
A recording apparatus equipped with a support portion that supports a tube connected to a carriage has been known (see, e.g., JP-A-2010-131893).
However, the foregoing apparatus has a problem that the tube falls off from the support portion due to, for example, an external factor or the like. The apparatus also has a problem that when the tube has fallen off from the support portion, the tube cannot easily be put back to the support portion.